


Slow Jam

by mymyrebel



Series: 7 Days [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymyrebel/pseuds/mymyrebel
Summary: “And I’m the Pope if you are not that drunk.” Hanzo deadpanned.





	Slow Jam

Having time alone was a cherished thing for anyone, but to Hanzo alone meant something different than what it once was. Alone used to mean he was by himself, away from his family, outcast from Hanamura. Alone used to mean wandering taking hired jobs hoping to settle his shaking heart. Now alone meant getting to come back home. Home to Jesse and the room they shared, and the mixed smell of tea and tobacco. He smiled feeling arms wrap around his waist from behind setting down his cup on the table, spinning in this chair to look back at his boyfriend. His tanned freckles flushed a shade of red, probably from all they had been drinking. His hat was still perched on his head, albeit a little crooked. Music Hanzo had long forgotten about was still playing in the background, and “May I have this dance darlin’?” He asked sweetly, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s nose making the blush spread further. He huffed and rolled his eyes, sliding his hand into his boyfriend's, standing toe to toe with the larger man. 

“I didn’t know you liked dancing Jesse.” Hanzo said, laughing into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

“Don’t normally doll, but for you I make an exception.” Jesse drawled, kissing the top of the shorter mans head. He felt Hanzo hum in agreement, and they stood swaying, Hanzo laughing at his boyfriend's clumsy attempts to dance. “M’ not that drunk honey, you don’t have to laugh.” He pouted. 

“And I’m the Pope if you are not that drunk.” Hanzo deadpanned, staring at the cowboys flushed face, soaking in the familiar features. Jesse began to laugh, drawing Hanzo in tighter, peppering kisses across his face. Hanzo loved seeing Jesse this relaxed, out of business mode. It was one thing to see him around the base, where he had an air of controlled casuality about him. It was another for him to be relaxed enough to where there was no visible tension in his face. Jesse had almost collapsed in a fit of laughter by the time the archer was pulled out of his thoughts. 

“Fuck, I ain’t never heard you make a wise crack like that.” He laughed, heavy southern drawl muddling with his alcohol. Hanzo smirked, tightening his grip on the taller man. 

“I’m full of surprises, such as this.”He remarked, smoothly and effortlessly dipping the much heavier man, his head thrown back in another fit of laughter. “See, what did I tell-” Hanzo’s sentence was cut off by McCree sliding out of his arms onto the floor gently dropping all of two inches. This sent Jesse into even further hysterics, pulling Hanzo on top of him. 

His face was a deep red, embarrassed that he dropped Jesse on the floor. They laid on the floor, Hanzo tucking his face into Jesse’s chest, Jesse shaking with laughter, gasping for air. “This is the most I’ve laughed in awhile. I love you sugar.” The cowboy managed to gasp between stray giggles, lifting Hanzo’s face out of his chest. He gently pulled the archer’s lips to his, brushing stray lock of black hair behind Hanzo’s ear. 

“I love you too Jesse. Even though you laughed at me when you dropped me.” Hanzo said, earning a smack in the arm from his boyfriend and another rough of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr,[come say hi!](https://spectreswriting.tumblr.com)
> 
> Inspired by [this fanart on tumblr!](https://ludwigplayingthetrombone.tumblr.com/post/165171555265/had-a-prompt-for-dancing-but-i-cant-find-it)


End file.
